


Come Back Down

by scarabine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Come Marking, Come play, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Vet Wrap, Vetrap, Vetrap (tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarabine/pseuds/scarabine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wraps Dean's arms behind his back before they play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Down

Castiel took the roll of black wrapping material out of the box and placed it next to him on the bed.

Dean stood before him, head down, a sinner and supplicant both, waiting as though for Castiel’s benediction. Cas pulled one hand to him and kissed the palm, repeating the gesture with the other hand.

“Turn around,” he said to the naked man in front of him, who quickly complied, and unbidden put his hands behind his back, fingers nearly to the opposite elbows.

Cas stroked Dean’s shoulders, trailed his fingertips down Dean’s long arms, raising gooseflesh, and kissed his wrists before picking up the black roll. He unraveled a length of the malleable, slightly tacky tape and quickly wrapped a loop around Dean’s forearm just above his gripping fingertips.

Dean hissed in a sharp breath and tilted his head back as the first wide stripe went on. It started off cool at first, but quickly became warm and pliant against Dean’s skin. He circled the first loop once, the material adhering to itself firmly, but Castiel was very careful not to start it too tightly. With the next few turns he crept down to Dean’s fingertips, gently securing them to the soft flesh near his elbows.

He slowly spiralled down Dean’s hand and onto his wrist, building the binding layer by layer, watching the wrap conform to the contours of his bones, compressing ever so slightly the long sinews of his forearm. It was easy to wrap too tightly, to stretch the elastic tape until Dean’s flesh would cry out for freedom, for the blissful return of fresh, red blood, but that was never Castiel’s intention. Dean craved immobilization but they had found that the bite of rope or cord was a distraction.

After he had wrapped Dean’s arm all the way to the other elbow, he ripped the matte black tape, pressed the end down firmly, and set the roll aside.

Dean was breathing deeply, almost desperately, head still hanging back. Cas guided him in a circle until he faced him, hands caressing Dean’s abdomen, snaking up to his exposed nipples, causing Dean’s head to snap forward. Dean watched through half-lidded eyes as Cas’ fingers traced his skin. Castiel craned upward until he could take one of Dean’s nipples in his mouth, sucking just enough to make the skin harden and raise. He rubbed the other one teasingly with the pad of his finger, then pinched both deeply, tugging at them until Dean canted forward, arms shifting instinctively to catch himself against a fall.

Cas tugged again and Dean gasped, shifting his shoulders in, trying to do anything he could to protect his vulnerable chest; unable to do so, he panted all the harder.

Cas reached up to Dean’s shoulders and pressed down lightly. Dean sank to his knees with an ungainly yet practiced grace. His eyes were fixed on the bulge in Castiel’s groin, at the prominence that hinted at the erect cock that was straining against the brass zipper of his jeans.

Dean dipped forward, pressing the top of his head into Castiel’s belly, grunting with every other breath.

Cas stood, forcing Dean to shuffle backwards or be knocked down. Slowly, Cas unbuttoned his jeans and teased down the zipper. His erection slowly unfurled from the denim that had trapped it against his thigh, and Dean leaned forward and mouthed it through his boxers.

“You want it that badly?” Cas asked him.

Dean just nodded, trying even harder to find purchase on Cas’ cock through the slippery fabric.

“Just wait,” Cas said, working his pants down to his ankles.

Dean continued to stare at Cas’ erection as it tented his underwear, his eyes glazed and his breath coming shallowly.

Cas hitched his thumbs into the waistband and unhurriedly pulled the boxers down his hips.

As soon as Cas’ dick was free, Dean whimpered and caught it in his mouth, sucking hard.

Castiel moaned, bucking forward unintentionally, rocking Dean backwards on his heels. He caught Dean by his shoulders, then sat back down on the bed, and Dean groaned as he lost Cas’ cock for not following fast enough. He quickly had his lips around the head of Cas’ penis again, tracing the corona with the tip of his tongue.

Cas sat back a bit, bracing himself with his hands behind his hips, watching Dean tongue his cock desperately. Dean made needy little noises in the back of his throat as he licked the glans and shaft without being able to hold it still with his hands. Finally he’d made his way down to Cas’ balls, dug his face into the fold of Cas’ groin, and sucked one half of Cas’ ball sack into his mouth, rolling the testicle with his tongue.

“Yeah, just like that. So good, Dean,” Cas moaned. “You’re so good at this, so good at giving me just what I want.”

Dean turned his head, nosing into the crease on the other side, taking that testicle in and giving it just as much attention as he had the first.

Finally, he licked a stripe up the shaft of Cas’ cock as he straightened slightly. He flicked the head while looking up at Cas, who groaned again, partly from the sensation of Dean’s tongue on his sensitive frenulum and partly from the saucy look in Dean’s eyes.

Cas thrust forward, taking Dean by surprise; he sat up straighter to reach the top of Cas’ cock and sucked it into his mouth. He took Cas down as far as he could, and Cas began stroking the base with one hand. Dean laved the head of his cock with his flat tongue, then ducked up and down, teasing the rim of his glans with his lips.

Cas began to stroke harder and faster. The tip of his cock popped out of Dean’s mouth, and Dean chased it again. Cas pulled it away from his mouth teasingly. Suddenly, Dean buckled over, his own cock demanding attention by pulsing erratically.

Castiel pressed Dean back for just a moment, reached down and squeezed the base of Dean’s dick, slowing him enough to regain control.

Dean whined but let himself be led away from his own orgasm to help Cas chase his. He flicked his tongue at Cas’ slit, causing him to surge forward, pushing his cock into Dean’s mouth and letting go. He was close already. Dean took in him as far as he could, bobbing his head and sucking desperately. The sight of Dean doing everything he could to get him off was driving Cas crazy.

Dean slowed to catch his breath for a moment, swallowed his mouthful of spit and precome, then bent down over Cas’ cock again, pumping for all he was worth.

Suddenly, Cas’ vision darkened and his body seized up as his orgasm nearly crashed down around him.

Before he came, he fisted his fingers into the top of Dean’s scalp and jerked his head back by his hair. Dean’s mouth made a wet pop as the suction was broken. With his free hand, Cas stroked his cock twice and came on Dean’s face and into his gaping mouth. Dean gasped in surprise.

Cas moaned breathily as his come striped across Dean’s nose and along his cheeks, wetting his slack lips and spurting onto his tongue. Dean was breathing heavily but didn’t struggle in Cas’ grip, until a large pool of semen threatened to slide into his eye. He pulled against Cas’ hand and tried to tip his face to one side.

Cas held him steady, watching the viscous liquid creep onto Dean’s eyebrow. Dean whimpered, struggled in Cas’ clenched fist, tried to tilt his head to keep the creeping fluid away, but he couldn’t fight, not really; if he bucked too much he risked falling over, unable to catch himself.

“Are you mine?” Cas asked Dean, shaking Dean’s head ever so slightly.

“Yes,” Dean answered breathlessly, eyes closed, chest heaving. “Yes, I’m yours.”

With his free hand, Castiel thumbed the dipping come away from Dean’s eyelid at the last moment.

He let go of Dean’s hair, and Dean swayed on his knees, struggling to stay upright under the weight of his own excitement, cock bobbing against his belly.

Cas tenderly cupped Dean’s face, and with his thumbs began rubbing the cooling come into Dean’s skin. Dean shrugged and tried to pull away; Cas gripped him more firmly. Dean moaned and panted as Cas worked more and more of the slippery semen around his face. Castiel swirled circles of varying sizes across his cheekbones, along the bridge of his nose, up and over his forehead, marking his claim on Dean with unfathomable symbols.

When he was satisfied with his work, Castiel pushed a wet thumb into Dean’s mouth.

Dean suckled it eagerly, face shining with come and sweat.

For good measure, Cas wiped the other thumb clean on Dean’s nipples and blew on them; the sudden coolness caused the skin to pebble again as the center points rose into tiny, tight peaks.

Dean’s head dropped as he let out a keening sigh.

“You were amazing,” Cas breathed, rubbing Dean’s neck and shoulders. Dean whimpered a little, staring down at his own purple-red cock, unable to reach for himself to get at any kind of relief.

Cas helped Dean off of his knees by grasping his ribs, which caused Dean to shudder, and guided him onto the bed. Dean knelt on the edge, swaying forward, avoiding faceplanting on the quilt by hunching over quickly. Cas put an arm around his shoulder and helped him lay on his back, arms pinned awkwardly behind him. Laying this way, Dean’s back was bowed slightly, his head naturally tipping up, so that he had to strain to see what Cas was doing.

Cas did nothing for a long moment, just watched Dean laid out for him on the bed, slick cock bobbing every now and then and drooling precome against his belly.

Dean pressed upward to glance at Cas, and let his head fall back with an annoyed huff.

Cas chuckled. “You’re too pretty like this for me to want to hurry through this part,” he said.

Dean’s dick twitched at the praise.

Cas took note of that response, and said, “You look beautiful. Stretched out, buckled back, opened wide just for me.”

This had Dean clenching his ass, canting his pelvis up, and Cas steadied him with a hand on his hip.

Cas reached across the bed for the bottle of lube. Dean’s breath hitched when the lid snapped open. Castiel squeezed some onto his finger and waited for it to warm a bit; he pushed one of Dean’s knees up and out, then pressed a finger to Dean’s hole. At first he didn’t try to breach the tight ring, he just pressed and nudged, listening to Dean’s breath until it slowed minutely. Then with agonizing slowness, he slid his fingertip in, feeling the muscles constrict and relax. He pushed in farther, Dean sucking in a great lungful of air at finally being penetrated.

Encouraged, Cas pressed forward a little more. He worked his finger in a lazy circle, then slowly thrust a second finger in, working up past the first and second knuckle. Cas reached in, curling his fingers up until he hit Dean’s sweet spot.

“Oh god, Cas,” Dean panted, bucking his hips up and squirming side to side, cock swaying precariously.

Cas stroked his prostate again, this time eliciting a hoarse moan. A third time, and Dean was begging.

“Please, Cas, please touch me, please I need to come, please.” He repeated that litany over and over, breaking into sobs as Cas rubbed it again and again.

Finally, when Dean was pleading incoherently, tears streaming into his temples, Cas stretched up to lay alongside Dean and kissed him tenderly. At the same time, he stroked Dean’s cock gently, with featherlight touches, swiping his fingers over the slit to gather up more and more precome. Dean keened into the kiss, arching his hips upwards. Cas stroked harder, gripped tighter. As Dean keened in agony and pleasure both, Cas let him break free of his mouth, and he gulped in air like a man near drowning. After a few more strokes, he tensed all over, crying out as he came, spurting hot, thick, white ropes onto his abdomen.

Cas continued to pump Dean’s cock until the last aftershock had trembled through him, until he tried to pull away, overstimulated.

They lay motionless, Dean breathing like a freight train, for a few moments; Cas left his warm hand cupping Dean’s exposed genitals. After another minute or two, Cas gently withdrew his hand, and very slowly rolled away from Dean.

Dean always needed space afterward, needed to be left alone, undisturbed, for several minutes. This gave Castiel time to creep into the kitchen and gather up an apple drink and warm up a few damp washcloths in the microwave.

He came back into the bedroom softly and set the supplies on his nightstand, then ever so carefully lowered himself onto the bed, next to Dean once more. He didn’t want to let Dean fall asleep, even for just a minute or two, so he paid close attention to his breathing.

After three or four minutes, he murmured, “Dean, let’s get cleaned up.” He knew better than to touch him yet.

Another minute, Dean’s breathing hadn’t changed and he hadn’t moved. “Dean, come back, don’t fall asleep.”

“Not sleeping,” Dean slurred, turning his head back and forth but not opening his eyes.

“Then let’s get cleaned up, okay?”

Dean finally shifted, which was Cas’ cue to slip an arm under his shoulders and help him sit up. He took the small bandage shears from the night table and quickly cut the wrap off of Dean’s arms, helping Dean stretch back into a normal position. He rubbed Dean’s shoulders lightly, and picked up a warm cloth to swipe the sticky come off of Dean’s belly and chest. He used another to gently scrub the dried semen off of Dean’s face. Dean’s eyes were still closed, his breath still steady and deep.

Next Cas opened the smoothie with a crack and handed it to Dean, who drank it down in long, hungry pulls. Cas followed this with a glass of water, and then helped Dean stand up while he pulled the sheets down and spread a towel on the mattress.

Dean had opened his eyes and now stared at Cas with an expression like he’d never seen him before, which usually happened after an orgasm so intense. Dean had a long journey back out of his head, tonight.

Castiel eased Dean into bed onto his stomach, smoothed the towel out beneath him, and covered him up to his waist. He took the oil out of the warmer next to the bed and spread some along Dean’s shoulders. Dean groaned as Cas began to massage the first sore joint. He rubbed the kinks out of Dean’s arm, stroked the tension out of his elbow, pulled back gently on his wrist, and then massaged his palm and fingers deeply. He did the same for the other arm, while Dean stared off into space.

Cas didn’t hurry. This was the only time that Dean let himself be taken care of this way, and Cas didn’t want to rush through a minute of it. Dean groaned when he hit a particularly sore spot, and he preened inwardly, proud of how well he’d taken care of Dean.

He asked Dean to turn over; he then rubbed his shoulders from the front as well, massaging his chest and soothing his stretched pectorals. Something deep inside Cas stretched and extended as he tended his lover, as he tried to memorize his blissed-out expression, a state of being that he’d brought about himself.

When Castiel was done, he lifted one of Dean’s hands and kissed the palm, then lifted the other hand and placed a soft kiss there, as well.

He switched off the light and lay down next to Dean, who turned on his side and pressed his back into Cas’ chest. Cas wrapped his arms around him and snugged him close. As they settled, Cas absently scratched away a crescent of dried come on Dean’s cheek that he’d missed, then dropped a small kiss on his temple.

“Are you okay? I know I pushed you tonight.”

“Mm-hmmmm. I’m okay. Liked it, the face thing. We can do that again,” Dean mumbled. “Maybe not every time,” he added quickly.

“No,” agreed Cas, “not every time.”

“Make it a surprise again.”

“I will. You going to sleep?”

“Mm-hmm,” Dean answered muzzily.

Cas kissed him behind the ear and wriggled as close to Dean as he bodily could. “Good night.”

Dean just hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutty fic here (of many, I hope!) so comments and critiques appreciated...


End file.
